fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity
This is the twenty-second Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- It was a typical day on the part of the Great Valley that Chris and the producers had picked for the set of TDV. Except that they all knew that this was it: the final challenge. Chris came out in front of the cameras, applying hair gel as usual. “Hello viewers,” he grinned in his usual evil way, “It’s all come down to this: The final episode of Total….Drama….Valley! And the final time I have to legally pay Chef.” “I heard that!” the former army major-turned cook yelled. Chris decided to ignore him. “By the end of today: it’ll have be decided who wins the 2 wishes from the magical Stone of Cold Fire: Kind but mostly boring bronto Ali?” “Hey!” Ali called. “Or nice but too panicky t-rex Chomper?” “Hey!” Chomper called. “We asked our Final Two players to record their thoughts on this season, and like any secret, we’re going to show them to you now!” CC Ali: I’ll admit, this show wasn’t exactly the best time of my life, but I enjoyed it…for the most part. I met some dinosaurs here who were pretty cool, like Tippy, Mo, Rory, Myra, Nod, Shorty, and Tera. And Littlefoot…..well, I’m still kind of upset about what happened. Also, the food here was awful! I think I’d rather try meat than eat anymore of Chef’s green food ever again. Chomper: This show was pretty fun! I didn’t think I’d make it this far! The challenges were fun, except for that one with Doc, and the one where I got chased by that threehorn. I’m glad Rory won that key, so I got to eat the good meat for quite some time. I’d like to say hi to my mom and dad, and my uncle Red Claw…, and no matter what the final result it, Ali promised me one of the wishes! Ali and Chomper were in the Mess Hall, eating their last breakfast of the competition. Much to their surprise, Chris had it so Chef would prepare dishes they actually liked! “Being a finalist has it’s perks,” Ali grinned, chewing on her favorite type of treestar. “You’re right there,” Chomper agreed, chomping on a flyer and a few snapping shells on the side. Chris came into the Mess Hall. “Congrats dude and dudette for making it to the last episode,” the host said to the Final Two. “Your final challenge will begin soon, but we have a little twist the producers and myself decided to add.” Ali and Chomper gulped. “”What is it?” asked Ali. Then, Chomper’s sniffer began acting up. “I smell someone,” the little purple sharptooth noted. “Who?” asked Ali. “It smells like….Petrie and….Nod….Ooh, Rita too….I smell everybody!” Chomper and Ali then ran outside. Indeed, the 20 losers all were walking up the Tunnel of Shame, back to the game area. “We felt the final challenge should have a proper audience,” Chris explained. “Hi guys,” Chomper waved to his friends. “Hi Chomper,” Rory, Myra, Tricia, Tera, and Shorty waved. Just then, Littlefoot came out of the tunnel and saw Ali, but she quickly turned her head away. CC Littlefoot: I thought Ali wasn’t still mad at me anymore, guess I was wrong. I just really want to make it up to her… Rita in a flash ran up to Chomper and then pounced on him and proceeded to kiss him. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much Chomper!” she smiled, hugging him. “I can tell,” Chomper grinned, happy to see his girlfriend again. Soon, they saw Cera come up the Tunnel of Shame last. She wasn’t saying anything. Tippy came up to Ali. “Cera’s really calmed down since she lost,” the spiketail explained. Ali could see the look of regret on Cera’s face. “Hey Ali…” Cera said calmly. “Hi Cera,” Ali replied. Chris then broke up the reunion. “For the final challenge, each of the two remaining contestants can pick 4 losers each to be their little team that can assist them in the last race. Chomper, you can pick first.” Chomper immediately knew his first choice. “Rita,” he smiled, and she ran over and hugged him. “You’re turn Ali,” said Chris. “I pick Tippy,” Ali smirked, and Tippy came over. “Rory,” Chomper said next. The fast biter came over. “Shorty,” Ali said right after that. “Petrie,” continued the sharptooth. “Myra,” was Ali’s next choice. “You each how one mini-teammate left to pick,” Chris said. Chomper pondered who to pick next. “I pick….Nod,” Chomper said. Nod came over, not expecting to be picked. It was Ali’s last turn to pick. She saw Littlefoot looking at her, trying to smile as best as he could. “My last choice is Rhett,” Ali said suddenly. “All right!” Rhett cheered, walking over. Littlefoot looked hurt. CC Ali: I just felt that now was not the right time for any potential drama between me and Littlefoot. After this over, I’ll talk to him, I swear. “Ok other losers, gather in the grand stands our interns prepared and it caused 4 to be hospitalized to watch the race on the monitors. Chomper, Ali, and your support groups, follow me to the TDV helicopter.” Chris explained. “Ali….” Littlefoot said silently. IN THE HELICOPTER…….. The players involved in the final challenge were being flown to the starting line of the final race. “I got so close to winning,” Shorty said. “But I only took 4th place.” “Don’t feel bad Shorty,” said Ali. Meanwhile Rhett was excited, maybe he could win Ali’s heart now! CC Rhett: I feel bad about what happened between Littlefoot and Ali, but maybe she’ll replace him with me hopefully…..(Gasps), but what if she starts to like Shorty?! “You can do this Chomper,” Rory said, encouraging his friend. It had all come down to this race. Soon, Chris landed the helicopter on top of a hill in the Mysterious Beyond. “Ok Ali, Chomper, this is your challenge:” the host began to say, when he noticed the monitor. It had gone all staticy. “Ok great, which one of you geniuses tampered with the TDV satellite?!” he complained to a walkie-talkie to some of the interns. “It wasn’t us,” they replied. Chris huffed. “Ok, just launch another one,” he huffed, smacking his face. In a few minutes, another satellite was launched into space. The helicopter landed at the starting line. “The last challenge is a race from here all the way back to the seats where the losers are sitting back on the set,” he explained. “That very long run,” commented Petrie. CC Chomper: I think I’m a good runner. You have to be when you’re a hunter. The Final Two and their little pit crews got ready. Chris began the countdown. “I’m not even going to use the starting gun this time dudes,” he said. “So nothing could possibly go wrong when I say go.” Ali and Chomper got ready, doing any warm-ups they could think of. “Tippy’s excited,” Tippy said. “On the count of 3,” Chris said, talking in a voice used to increase tension. “3…..2…..1…..GO!!!!” When Chris shouted “Go”, an echo occurred because of where they were, and the echo was so loud it startled a nearby flyer so much it fell out of it’s nest. “Dang it…” complained Chris. The race was on. Ali and Chomper began dashing with all the might they could run with. (Insert action-chase sequence music here.) “Go Chomper!” cheered on Petrie. The first section of the course was downhill, so the competing dinos were moving faster than they normally do. “I’m used to this,” Myra said, being a fast biter naturally. CC Myra: I’m just happy that I was able to be involved in Cera’s defeat. Tee hee hee….. Meanwhile at the grandstands, the 12 losers who weren’t chosen to help were watching the race eagerly. “This is very thrilling to watch, it is, it is,” Ducky said, and nobody disagreed with her. “Who cares?” Hyp grumbled, still upset for the being the first player voted out of the contest. Meanwhile, Cera was sitting at the back of the crowd, still a little sad. She felt so dumb now. She let her desire to win be more important than anything else. “Don’t you want to watch the race Cera?” Ducky asked, walking over to her. Cera looked surprised, she thought for sure Ducky would be the most angry at her. “Yeah…I do,” Cera said, beginning to smile. CC Cera: I’ve learned my lesson. Winning isn’t everything. But still….I still kinda hope Ali loses… BACK ON THE RACE….. Ali and Chomper had reached the bottom of the hill and were now racing across the Mysterious Beyond. Lots of sharpteeth nearby witnessed the race. Since the sharpteeth were given tv sets too, they also knew well about TDV. And it was no mystery who they wanted to win. “Hey mom, hey dad!” Chomper waved, seeing his mother Terri and his father Dein among the crowd. “Don’t give up son!” Dein called in sharptooth. “I won’t!” Chomper replied gleefully. “I’m getting thirsty…” Ali said. Tippy quickly thought of a plan. “Shorty, grab a sweet bubble from that tree ahead!” Tippy instructed. “Got it,” Shorty nodded, racing into action. The green longneck soon jumped on a tree bent at an angle and retrieved the sweet bubbles. There was a little trick Tippy knew: Sweet bubbles had this juice inside them, which could potentially quench Ali’s thirst. “Ali eat these,” Tippy said as Shorty got back on course. Ali obeyed, and Tippy’s theory was proven right. “Thanks Tippy,” she smiled, taking a slight lead over Chomper. Rory saw a log coming up ahead, suspended over a small pond. “Over the log Chomper! It’s a shortcut!” “Thanks Rory,” Chomper said, being able to climb on the log easier than a 4-footer could. But Chomper’s team knew they had a problem: They knew Chomper couldn’t run as naturally fast as Ali. CC Rita: I needed to think of a plan. BACK AT THE GRANDSTANDS….. Littlefoot didn’t want to wait any longer. He felt he had to tell Ali as soon as he could. And he decided to make that “Soon” even sooner. He stepped out of the grandstands, and began to walk off. “Where are you going?” Tera asked, seeing him slip away. “Oh, just somewhere I gotta go,” he replied, beginning to run. A few moments later, they saw the TDV time machine act up again. Emerging from it were Noah, Bridgette, Cody, Izzy, Gwen, Tyler, and Duncan, all of whom guest starred earlier in the season. “Hey guys, what are you doing back?” asked Ruby. “Chris invited us back to watch the final episode up close and personal,” Cody explained. Nod noticed Izzy was eating some meat on a stick. “Ew…whoever you are (Nod didn’t get as far as Izzy’s appearance), where did you get that?” he asked grossed out. “Yeah, I totally broke into the meat-eater’s food fridge and stole something, I got hungry,” Izzy explained in her crazy way. The dinos looked disgusted. BACK ON THE RACE……….. Ali, Chomper, and their support teams had reached the halfway point. “I don’t know….if I can go on….much longer,” Chomper panted, he was slowing down. “Don’t give up yet,” Rita encouraged, but she knew Chomper wouldn’t win unless they thought of a plan, and fast. But then she noticed Rory had one of his claws clenched. “What are you holding Rory?” she asked. “Oh, just that key I won awhile ago,” the orange fast biter replied. “You mean the one to the meat fridge?” Rita asked. “Yeah.” Then it hit Rita. “Come on, follow me!” she told Rory. Meanwhile, Ali and her team was crossing a log. “Be careful not to fall off guys,” she advised. “We know,” Shorty replied, unconcerned. But just then…the log began rolling. “AGH!” Myra, Tippy, and Shorty called as they slipped off into the river below. Ali and Rhett managed to hang on. CC Ali: This whole show was nothing but a series of close calls! It’s ridiculous! “Tippy, Shorty, and Myra are ok,” Tippy called from the river. “Ali should keep going.” Ali looked relieved her friends were alright, but she knew Tippy was right. “Ok, I’ll see you guys at the finish line,’ she called to them. “We hope you win,” Myra said. BACK AT THE GRANDSTANDS…….. “What are you guys doing here?” Guido asked Rory and Rita as they suddenly arrived back at the TDV set. “I thought you were going to help Chomper win.” “Oh we are…” Rita smirked, the rex and fast biter quickly ran into the Sharptooth Food Fridge. Guido wondered what they were doing. However, he cared more about the fact Tera had left him alone, and stopped being uber mad at him…for now. CC Guido: Tera, I’m sorry, ok?! Rita and Rory suddenly emerged carrying various dead dinos. “They placed them right behind the finish line. “What are those for?” Tricia asked, confused. “For this,” Rory smirked, holding a megaphone he found in the Craft Services Tent. “Hey Chomper! Use your sniffer!” Rory called, his voice amplified. ON THE RACE….. Chomper heard Rory’s voice. “My sniffer?” he thought to himself confused. But he listened to Rory and soon, the smell of various meats entered his nostrils! “Food…” he said happily to himself, and suddenly he began speeding up greatly! CC Chomper: A good meat can make me run faster than I usually can. Meanwhile, just ahead, Ali neared the finish line. It was only about a quarter mile away. “You’re almost there Ali!” cheered on Rhett. Ali looked happy. She was sure she was going to win, when she heard a familiar voice. “ALI!” Littlefoot’s voice called. Littlefoot appeared out of nowhere, running onto the race course. “Littlefoot?!” she said surprised, she thought he wasn’t allowed to assist her. “Sorry Ali, but I have to tell you this now!” Littlefoot panted. “I love you!” Ali stopped running and stared. She suspected it for quiet a while now, but now it had been confirmed. All anger she had towards him from episode 13 was gone. Rhett meanwhile, looked defeated. He knew Ali liked him less than Littlefoot. “And I…and I…love you too,” she said, coming to her senses. “No…” Rhett said sadly as his fellow longnecks began kissing. But then he realized something. “Ali?” he asked, trying to get her attention. She didn’t respond. “Um, Ali…” he said again. Still no reply. “You’ve been standing still, and……Chomper just took the lead….” Ali’s eyes shot open. “Oh crap!” she yelled. Littlefoot felt embarrassed. CC Littlefoot: Oh! I felt so stupid…first I was tricked by Cera and hurt Ali’s feelings, now I cost Ali the game?! Ali tried to run as fast as she could, but her efforts were in vain. Rita and Rory’s little “victory dinner” plan had worked. Chomper charged forward, and in a few moments…he crossed the finish line! “YAY!!!!” Cheered Rita, running up and hugging her boyfriend. “I won?” Chomper smiled. “Yeah!” Ali, Littlefoot, and Rhett looked at the finish line while the players who were rooting for Chomper carried him off in victory. “Are you sad you lost?” Littlefoot asked embarrassed. “Eh, not really,” Ali replied, smiling a little. “I’m just glad this is all over.” “Yeah,” Rhett and Littlefoot laughed. THE AWARD CEREMONY………… The final bonfire had been lit, but this time, it wasn’t an elimination ceremony. Chris called for Ali, Cera, Chomper, Shorty, and Tippy to come up to collect their prizes. (As they were the Final Five.) Lots of the dinos parents were invited to attend, as well as the TDI campers who had guest-starred. “I knew it, carnivores always win,” Duncan smirked to the other humans. All 5 of the Final 5 were given medals, Chomper the biggest one of all. Ai, as the runner up, was given a one-cold time’s supply of her favorite treestars. “And Cera,” Chris said, “You won back the respect of your friends and learned you lesson dudette.” FOOTAGE STOP. Chris came out in front of the camera. “There? Does that satisfy all you dinosaurs back home complaining that the kids don’t learn anything from this show?!” FOOTAGE RESUME. And finally, last but certainly not least, Chomper was given his prize: The Stone of Cold Fire. “Wow…” he said amazed. Dein and Terri just looked proudly at their son. “So what you gonna wish for?” Chef asked annoyed. “The producers say we can’t leave yet until the winner makes his or her wishes,” Chris explained. Chomper thought about that. “I don’t know yet…” he admitted. Chris and Chef smacked their faces. However, some of the losers had a “little idea” for Chomper’s first wish. In addition to Cera, they also had negative feelings towards Chris. Cera nearly lost her friends because of this game, Nod got mauled because of this game, Petrie nearly got eaten, Ruby nearly got forever stuck with a bad smell on her, Tera had gone psycho towards Guido because of this game, and Littlefoot nearly lost the girl longneck of his dreams because of this game. They weren’t going to let Chris and Chef off that easily…. Shorty walked up to Chomper and whispered a suggestion into his ear. “How about…” he began, Chris and Chef trying to listen, but they couldn’t hear. Chomper suddenly began to smirk in a little evil way, but his fellow dinosaurs encouraged it. “I know what I want my first wish to be,” Chomper grinned. “What is it dude?” Chris asked. “I wish the contract that prevents sharpteeth from any of us….doesn’t apply to you and Chef.” “Ok, fine by…WHA?!” Chris went. Soon, the aforementioned contracts’ text began to change by themselves. “Curse the magically altered fine print,” Chris grumbled. “Mom, dad, Uncle Red Claw….do what you want,” Chomper smirked. Dein, Red Claw, and Terri licked their lips. “Time to go…” Chef said silently, and he and Chris began running away, full-grown sharpteeth in persuit. All of the dinos and other humans only laughed. “That was…that was just gold,” Gwen said. “I’ve wanted to see something like that all season” Cera agreed. CC Cera: It may be hard to believe, but I think I enjoyed it here. I’ve got my friends back, and this lousy game is finally over! LATER THAT DAY……… Before Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Cody, Noah, Izzy, and Bridgette returned to the future, the dinos were holding an “End-of-Season” celebration in the main part of the Great Valley. Littlefoot and Ali were playing together, as was Chomper (Who decided to save his second wish for an emergency) and Rita, Rory and Myra, Petrie and Tera, and Guido and Tippy. Rhett sighed, knowing Ali would never fall in love with him now. “Don’t worry Rhett,” Cera said, “I’m sure someday you’ll find another girl longneck who will like you,” she said. Rhett was surprised to hear these words from Cera. “Thanks….that was nice,” he smiled. But for the humans, something was bothering them, primarily Gwen. “What’s wrong Gwen?” asked Cody. “Wasn’t there some dumb Ashton Kutcher movie about how simple actions can have a catastrophic effect?” she said. “What if Chris altered the future because of all of this?” “Relax, I’m sure this won’t make a difference, since eventually that comet will arrive…” Cody started to say, when Duncan came up. He had left earlier in the time machine, but he soon came back. “I don’t know about that…” (PLOT TWIST TIME!!!) Remember that interference with the TDV satellite earlier in the episode? Yeah, that was caused by the comet meant to wipe out the dinosaurs. However, since the satellite knocked the comet out of orbit, dinosaurs never went extinct……. 2009…………… “This is all Chris’ fault,” complained Heather, looking at a new world, in a new body. Since dinos never went extinct, they became the dominant species, and nowadays all the dinos gained human technology, and all the people who were once humans (Except for Chris, Chef, and the 7 guest stars) were now more anthropomorphic dinos. “And can I even get a tan with his velociraptor body?!” complained Justin. 65 MILLION BC………….. “Me did not see that coming…” Petrie said, hearing Duncan’s story. Gwen, despite being a goth, started to smile. “Hey, if it means Chris is outta our hair, I’ll live with an alternate future!” she laughed. THE END...... NOT!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes